Clockwork Kazooie Eggs
Clockwork Kazooie Eggs are relatively large, spotted ammunition eggs which contain tiny controllable bombs shaped in the likeness of Kazooie. Jamjars teaches her how to use them in the Wasteland area of the Isle o' Hags, just outside the entrance to Terrydactyland and nearby the 2nd digger tunnel from Pine Grove. Unlike other eggs, they will fall into a low arc when fired, and crack open upon hitting the ground to reveal the tiny walking explosive. The bomb itself can be controlled with the Control Stick and has a limited jumping ability. It will explode after 20 seconds, when it hits an enemy, or it falls into a pool of water. It can also be detonated manually by pressing . It will also explode if Banjo or Kazooie is attacked while the player is controlling the bomb. Also, if you are trying to take out an enemy, you can lob it directly up. If it hits the enemy directly, they will be engulfed by a huge explosion. Among the advantages of Clockwork Kazooie Eggs is their small size which allows them to fit into tight spaces. Baddies will ignore them, making them useful for sneak attacks against enemies which might be unapproachable from the front. Their explosive power makes them extremely damaging when used in combat, and also means that they can be used to blow up rocks and other obstacles when Grenade Eggs are in short supply. Unlike other eggs, where multiple eggs are received, you only get one of these when you grab a nest with the egg. One interesting property of Clockwork Kazooie Eggs is that they can collect items. This can lead to quite a few sequence breaks, such as collecting a high-up Jiggy without needing to earn the Springy Step Shoes. These eggs are also required to help defeat the Hag 1 in the final fight of the game. After Grunty has to cool down the machine, Kazooie must fire a Clockwork Kazooie Egg into the tailpipe and blow up one of the batteries. Jamjars' Rhyme :The ultimate egg for you :to hold, :a clockwork bomb that's :remote-controlled! 'Unintended' uses for the Clockwork Kazooie Eggs Below are just a couple of the things that weren't intended for the Clockwork Kazooie Eggs in Banjo-Tooie. While you can use the Clockwork bomb to pick up pretty much any item in the game, these are the major ones... #1: Entrance/Exit Honeycomb Piece - Mayahem Temple Behind Mayahem Temple's entrance lies an extra honeycomb piece down in a gap between the stones in the wall. It's fairly certain that this honeycomb was meant for the Stony to get as most players will have already done. But for those who missed it and came back to complete the level with Clockwork Eggs in hand, this was always open for the taking. #2: Columns Vault Jiggy - Mayahem Temple Usually this Jiggy requires the player to remove a boulder from the Column's Vault entrance, then hit the columns in order to knock the Jiggy down. Save your time - come back once you have the Clockwork Eggs, then fire an egg from up where the Cheato Page of Jade Snake Grove is located to pick up your prize. This Jiggy can also be collected with the Super Banjo cheat if you really like. #3: Ssslumber's Jiggy - Mayahem Temple If anyone is tired of creeping up on Ssslumber or is unable to due to bad controllers, they can use this method instead. Just aim a decent Clockwork egg shot and you'll snag your prize easily. However, if Ssslumber has not been spoken to before, and the Clockwork Kazooie Egg explodes and wakes him up, the game will crash after the cutscene plays. #4: Water Storage Jinjo - Glitter Gulch Mine Normally, you're supposed to use the Talon Torpedo to break open a tunnel in Jolly Roger's Lagoon's Sunken Ship which leads to this Jinjo. However, you don't ever need to open the tunnel! Simply fire a Clockwork Egg up at the Jinjo from below to rescue it easily! #5: Cove Jinjo - Jolly Roger's Lagoon Normally you'd need to cough up a doubloon to Blubber for some turbo trainers for this one, but you can collect the Jinjo at the back of the cove with a Clockwork Egg. Or you could glide, or Pack Jump with Banjo, or use the water level to your advantage... anything works here and you should never really have to bother with giving Blubber his gold. #6: Smuggler's Cavern Jiggy - Jolly Roger's Lagoon That jiggy, up on the high platform in Smuggler's Cavern under Jolly's? Clockwork Egg. Who needs glide when you have these babies? #7: Ancient Swimming Baths Cheato Page - Jolly Roger's Lagoon This room is rather large, and the designers have tried to make it apparent that you need glide for this item because of the split up pads at the back of the room. Clockwork Eggs work too, y'know. #8: Caged Jinjo at Entrance - Terrydactyland At the entrance of this level lies a Jinjo, way up high behind a gate. Hit the gate switch on the pillar in front of him with a grenade egg, then clamber up to where Jamjars sits and fire a nice Clockwork egg into the Jinjo's hole to grab him. No springy step shoes or flight pads required. #9: Fenced Jinjo No. 2 - Terrydactyland In one corner of the level lies two cages, one with a Rocknut and one with a Jinjo. It's really hard to say whether this Jinjo was meant to be collected with the clockwork egg, as it's right next to something you need the clockwork egg for, but at the same time there's a pair of split up pads nearby which can be used to get Banjo out with his shack pack move. Perhaps this one isn't so unusual afterall. #10: Dippy's Page - Terrydactyland This one's rather pointless unless you'd like to collect as many pages as possible early in the game. Fly into Dippy's drinking bowl, then go down into the drain and look up to see a Cheato Page floating in the air - use your Clockwork Eggs on it to grab it. #11: Floor 1 Tintops - Grunty Industries Breaking into the window above the front entrance to the Industries will make you appear high up in Floor 1, above the Tintops. Come in here with Kazooie only, then from your starting platform, use a Clockwork egg to coax out the Tintops. Wait for a few to come near and detonate. Repeat until they're all gone, then feathery flap and wing whack your way over for a jiggy. #12: SEQUENCE BREAK: Explore Grunty Industries early (NTSC ONLY) What's this? Well, in the NTSC version of the game, if you break the window at the front of the factory, then fire a clockwork Kazooie up into the window, a weird glitch can occur. If your clockwork Kazooie goes through the hole to enter the factory at the EXACT moment Banjo is hit by the worker enemy outside, you'll end up inside the Industries! No trains necessary! #13: Icicle Grotto Cheato Page - Hailfire Peaks At the bottom of Icicle Grotto lies a Cheato Page. Normally Banjo is required to climb up a piece of ice solo before shack pack'ing it through a hole to grab the page, but a good clockwork shot from below with Kazooie will get the page much more easily. #14: Oil Pipeline Jiggy - Hailfire Peaks/Grunty Industries After farming up a jiggy with the oil drill, normally you'll have to go through the pipeline with Banjo using the shack pack. But as we've been informed, you don't need to do this - firing a clockwork egg into the hole in the pipeline from the right angle will allow it to go through. Get the angle wrong and it'll explode in your face, though. #15: Strong Wind Jinjo - Hailfire Peaks Down in the Ice Side of Hailfire Peaks lies a Jinjo with a strong wind blowing out from a gap in the ice behind it. Normally you'd need to use the Snowball to grab this fellow, however you can pick him up with a Clockwork Kazooie from the side if you get your aiming right. #16: Trashcan Jinjo - Cloud Cuckooland In Cloud Cuckooland's Trashcan lies a Jinjo atop a carton of something. Normally you'd have to come in here with Banjo solo by climbing the straw of Jolly's Juice, or leg spring and glide from one piece of trash to another with Kazooie, but you don't need to. Just fire a clockwork egg up with Kazooie instead of leg springing and gliding after you finish the Trashcan mini-game. Names in Other Languages Trivia *Many glitches in Banjo-Tooie were possible thanks to this egg. The most famous of them is entering in Grunty Industries without Chuffy. * The N64 model for the Clockwork Kazooie appears in a glass case in Banjoland. *The egg appears in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts as a weapon that fires homing bullets. **The Clockwork Kazooie bullets fired from the Clockwork Kazooie weapon as stated above are red instead of gray. de:Uhrwerk Eier Category:Trivia Category:Eggs